


My Body is a cage

by darksister1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksister1/pseuds/darksister1
Summary: This is inspired by "Red sea" and "In The Arms of the Ocean". Video edit.Y'all know the plot I'm sure, I don't want to be redundant. Enjoy
Relationships: Euron Greyjoy/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Other(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 42





	My Body is a cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign/gifts), [half_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_life/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I had to enable comment moderation cause I got a taste of all the crap firesign and half_life are put through. People can be seriously close-minded, but that's ok. enjoy still.


End file.
